Thank You, Daddy
by Bushbabee
Summary: Stephenie Meyer owns all. This is just what I imagine Charlie was thinking at Bella and Edward's wedding.


Charlie POV:

I watched as my daughter and new son-in-law walked into their wedding reception. I looked at the smile plastered over their faces, and then I smiled myself.

As I watched their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, I have flashback of my time with my little girl. The first time I saw her how tired her mom looked as the doctors handed Bella over to me. The first cry of laughter, first word her first everything.

I remembered the day Renee left and how that was one of the last times I was able to pick her off the ground.

I glanced at the woman my little girl had become, she was married and was going to college. She was leaving her old man behind. I wiped the tears that were falling. I was happy for her, but I was sure going to miss her.

I went back to my memories and thought about the call I got a few months back.

Flashback:

"Hey dad, its Bella!" I heard her soft voice come through the receiver of the phone, and I smiled.

"Hey Bella! Its good it hear from you!"

" I have a favor to ask of you." I stayed silent hoping it had nothing to do with the law, or anything that she could set to jail for.

"Sure, anything you need."

" Mom wants to travel with Phil. She misses him so much while he is gone and I was wondering if I could come live with you?" I smiled and was quick to reply a short answer of yes.

"Yes. When are you coming?"

" I was hopping by this Friday, Phil leaves for baseball Saturday."

"I will meet you at the airport!"

After catching up for a little bit we hung up, and I raised my fist into the air. I was going to get a second chance with my little girl.

End of flashback.

By the time I was done with all the flashback, the first time I was introduced to Edward. Bella's first heartbreak-from Edward, and then Edward asking me for her hand, they were good memories.

I smiled at the thought of how I had a bond with daughter finally. I was pulled out of the thoughts as Alice stepped to the microphone and announced the father-daughter dance. I smiled and head to the dance floor.

"may I cut in?" I asked Edward. Edward smiled and then kissed Bella on the check whispered a quick I love you and then left me to dance with my daughter.

The music started up and smiled. Bella always did love this song. My little girl by Tim McGraw blared through the speakers and we started to slow dance. Not moving too much, because we were both klutzes, but enough to dance.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.

Gonna tell you how much I love you,

though you think you already know.

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

Bella learned to my face and kissed my check. I smiled and did the same to her.

" thank you daddy." I heard the faint whisper of Bella's voice in my ear.

"Your welcome, for what though?"

" Everything. Letting me live with you excepting Edward. "

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

We both just swayed to the music, I was telling her little things about when she was a baby, and she would laugh.

" Just remember Bella, I love you."

"I love you to Daddy."

" you will always have a room in my home, not matter what."

Bella removed her hand from my shoulder and wiped her tears away.

I heard her mumble " thank god for water proof make up!"

I laughed and then wiped her other eye, removing the cascading tears from her pale flesh.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.

Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.

As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

I moved my eyes towards Edward, and saw he was smiling. No doubt about Bella's laughter that was still ringing through the tent. I smiled, and remembered having that same look in my eye for Renee. However much damage was done between me and Renee, she would always have a place in my heart. She gave me Bella, my little girl. I saw Bella look over at Edward and smiled. She then placed her head on my shoulder and we continued to dance to the song.

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

I smiled at the lyrics of the song and continued to dance with my beautiful grown little girl.

"Bella, in case I haven't told you today, you are beautiful."

" Thank you daddy, you look handsome in your tux."

I laughed at her little voice, she was always so grown up for her age. Something I could never quite understand about Bella. She came from two irresponsible parents and yet she was responsible. I never thought that Bella would find someone to fit her so perfect, the way Edward does. They were made for one another, but it still didn't help the fact that I was losing my baby girl.

I moved Bella and spun her. Her eyes light up, and that alone was enough to make me happy. I saw how happy she was, that was all I ever wanted.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.

But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half

that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.

I know he'll say that he's in love.

But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

I wiped my tears away, that were forming because of how true the lyrics were.

" Daddy don't cry. I'm still your little girl." I listed as Bella talked.

" I just know how perfect you and Edward are together, and that means that you have grown up and won't need me anymore."

" I will always need my daddy. Who do you think I am going to call when Edward makes me mad, and I need I guys opinion. You are going to be the top of my list daddy. You will always be my daddy, and my favorite guy.

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

I last of the lyrics faded out and I walked her over to Edward. I kissed her check on last time then hugged her. I hugged Edward to, and then told him "welcome to the family."

" I promise to always put her first Charlie." I took those words to heart.

"you're a good man Edward, just don't hurt my little girl."

Edward smiled said this "I won't dream of it" line and then I walked away.

I sat the table and watched the rest of the reception from this point of view. I watched as Edward danced with his mother for a while, and then Bella dancing with Jake. Everything seemed perfect for the time being.

They were going to make it. I could tell by the soft way Edward talked to her, and how her asked for her opinion for everything. They laughed and smiled together (AN: because vampires can't cry.)

As the dancing started to end, Bella and Edward cut their cake. I smiled as I watched them shove it into one another's faces. I was happy Bella and Edward didn't run to Vegas to get married, it would have crushed me and her mother. I glanced at Renee, how looked happy. She was pregnant with Phil and hers baby boy.

As the reception began to close, I walked over the Edward and Bella's table and Alice announced it was time to toast the happy couple. Alice passed me the microphone, and I pulled out the speech that I had written, just for this moment.

" When I was first handed Bella in the hospital 18 years ago, I had no clue what to do. As the day began to fade, I knew this little buddle of joy was going to be wrapped around my finger. When Edward came to me and asked permission to marry Bella I was hesitant at first, however looking at the amount of time Edward had made Bella happy I knew handing her over to him would be putting her in the best care. I remembered meeting Edward for the first time." I smiled at the memory and paused for a minute to take a breath.

" He was taking Bella to play baseball. If anyone knows Bella, then you know, she is a klutz and should not be playing sports. I remember thinking how overprotective Edward was of her, even in her own home. I knew from that moment that these two would be together for a very long time."

I looked up at Bella and saw her crying. I turned and spoke to Bella and Edward.

" Edward and Bella Cullen, I hope that you two have a wonderful life together. Edward take care of my little girl."

I raised my glass of champagne " to Edward and Bella!"

I drank some of the drink and saw Bella slip out of her chair and smiled when she pulled me into a bear hug. I could see the flashes going off. I closed my eyes and locked this memory away to pull out for another day.

Bella and Edward left soon after the toasts, and headed to their honeymoon. I waved goodbye and walked back to the tent as everyone else headed to their cars. I sat in one chair and took in the sight. My little girl was married. I smiled and watched the cleaning crew come in. Alice followed behind.

"Charlie?" I looked up to Alice's face. "Their coming back in two weeks, and we have two or three months before we head to collage. "

I smiled for the hundredth time that night and hugged Alice then left; counting down the minutes until I would see my little girl again.

I pulled into the house, and as I was taking off my jacket the house phone range.

" hello?"

"hey dad, I forgot to say I love you, and thank you so much again!"

"you welcome, and I love you two. Go have fun with your husband."

I cringed at saying "go have fun with your husband."

Bella would always be my little girl. I pulled out the photo album and spent the rest of the night, reminiscing about Bella when she was a child.


End file.
